Une veille de Noël inattendue
by DecrepiRoz
Summary: Que se produirait-il si Daphné Greengrass se perdait dans le village moldu près de chez elle ? Voici ce qui s'est produit en cette veille de Noël inhabituelle. Histoire d'abord écrite pour un concours sur un autre site.


Daphné Greengrass vivait dans une jolie et immense maison victorienne un peu à l'écart du village deWoodcroft. Elle évitait de se rendre au village, car il était surtout habité par des moldus et qu'en tant qu'héritière d'une longue lignée de sang-pur, elle ne connaissait pas tellement leurs coutumes ou habitudes.

Âgée de quinze ans, Daphné se préparait dans sa chambre lorsque sa sœur Astoria vint cogner à la porte de sa chambre. Cette dernière n'était pas encore coiffée ou habillée et tenait un petit chaton gris dans ses bras. Elle l'avait reçu le jour même - ses parents n'ayant pas pu emballer un être vivant et attendre à Noël pour lui donner. Astoria avait été emballée et n'avait d'yeux que pour son nouvel animal. Daphné soupira, elle-même avait reçu un magnifique Grand Duc, mais elle l'avait immédiatement laissé voler librement. Bref, Astoria était venue lui demander conseil pour sa tenue pour le réveillon qui se déroulerait chez les Parkinson en cette veille de Noël. Daphné suivit sa sœur dans sa chambre, cette dernière posa le chat par terre et elles cherchèrent ensemble une tenue appropriée. Cependant, Astoria poussa un grand cri d'effroi à un certain moment. Daphné ne comprit pas pourquoi jusqu'à ce qu'elle aperçoive le petit chat sur le rebord de la fenêtre. Elle s'approcha, mais il était trop tard, il sauta en bas. La chambre de sa sœur était au rez-de-chaussée, ce n'était donc pas un problème, mais il était encore trop petit pour se débrouiller seul bien longtemps. En plus, Astoria venait juste de le recevoir. Sa sœur voulut le poursuivre, mais Daphné l'arrêta. Elle lui ordonna de terminer de se préparer et lui assura qu'elle ramènerait le chat.

Elle se retrouva donc hors de la maison à poursuivre le chat qui avait déjà pris une certaine distance. Elle passa à travers le boisé qui se trouvait derrière le grand terrain de leur demeure. Elle courut et se retrouva à un moment en plein milieu du village qu'elle savait à proximité de la demeure familiale. Elle s'appuya un instant contre un arbre pour reprendre son souffle. Elle avait perdu de vue le chaton de sa sœur. Daphné paniqua et allait traverser une rue relativement fréquentée sans trop regarder ce qu'elle faisait jusqu'à ce qu'elle se fasse agripper fermement et tirer en arrière. La jeune fille ne comprit qu'en voyant la voiture passer qu'elle se serait fait frapper si personne n'était intervenu. Elle remercia son sauveur et se retourna. Elle se rendit compte qu'elle devait sa vie à un jeune homme d'à peu près son âge quoique peut-être un peu plus âgé. Il se présenta, Daphné apprit donc qu'il se nommait Jack. Elle se présenta aussi par politesse et lorsqu'il lui demanda ce qui la pressait ainsi, elle lui expliqua pour le chat de sa sœur. Jack lui assura qu'il venait de le voir passer et entraîna Daphné à sa suite. Elle n'avait aucune idée d'où ils allaient, mais elle voulait retrouver le chat d'Astoria, alors elle ne protesta pas.

Finalement, ils arrivèrent devant la vitrine d'un petit commerce qui semblait central au village. Ils entendirent du bruit et ils trouvèrent le chaton occupé à manger. Daphné le récupéra rapidement avant qu'il ne s'échappe. Elle était désormais complètement désorientée et ne savait pas comment retourner chez elle. Gênée, la jeune femme fit connaître son désarroi à Jack. Ce dernier lui posa quelques questions: pourquoi ne l'avait-il jamais vue à l'école du village ? Peut-être qu'elle pourrait appeler ses parents de chez lui pour qu'ils viennent la chercher ? Daphné ne sut pas ce qu'il voulait dire par « appeler », mais ne voulut pas paraître étrange. Elle accepta de le suivre. En arrivant chez lui, il lui passa un « téléphone » selon ses dires. Il vit qu'elle ne savait pas trop quoi en faire et lui proposa de composer le numéro pour elle. Daphné s'en sortit en lui disant ne pas connaître le numéro de sa maison. Elle fit une description de sa maison plutôt et Jack sut de quelle maison elle parlait. Il lui proposa alors de la ramener à bon port en voiture. La jeune femme n'eut d'autres choix que d'accepter. Elle discuta avec Jack lors du chemin et évita autant que possible de mentionner quoique ce soit concernant la magie. C'est avec soulagement que Daphné, agrippant toujours fermement le chaton d'Astoria, vit la magnifique maison victorienne des Greengrass apparaître sous ses yeux.

Arrivée à bon port, elle remercia Jack pour sa gentillesse et allait le quitter sans plus de cérémonies, mais il la suivit jusqu'à la porte d'entrée. Elle l'invita donc à l'intérieur, au moins dans le vestibule. Ses parents et sa sœur accoururent aussitôt. Astoria fut soulagée de retrouver son chaton et sa sœur. Astoria remercia autant Daphné que Jack. Ses parents furent soulagés de la voir saine et sauve, mais étonnés par la présence de Jack. Daphné expliqua aussitôt sa péripétie à ses parents qui durent se débrouiller pour donner leur numéro de téléphone à Jack. Il y avait bien un téléphone dans la maison bien qu'aucun occupant n'ait jamais su comment l'utiliser ou sa fonction. Ce n'est qu'avec le numéro en main que Jack consentit à quitter. Les Greengrass lui avaient fait comprendre qu'ils étaient attendus.

Ce que Daphné ne savait pas, c'était que cette rencontre fortuite, qui s'était produite un 24 décembre 1995, allait en fait avoir beaucoup plus de portée! En effet, un pont entre une famille sorcière et une famille moldue venait d'être jeté! Ils apprirent à se connaître et le fameux village de Woodcroft devint très familier pour Daphné lorsqu'elle y emménagea plusieurs années plus tard en compagnie de Jack.


End file.
